batman_arkhamversefandomcom-20200213-history
Echo Echo
Echo Echo is the Alphamatrix's DNA sample of a Sonorosian from the planet Sout XV. General Information Echo Echo is a mechanical humanoid alien that is considered to be one of the most powerful aliens in the Alphamatrix roster, voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. His personality is very confident, though he is intelligent at the same time. This competitive nature can be his downfall, especially when cooperating with his clones. Species Echo Echo is a Sonorosian, a race of living soundwaves found within the caves of a planet known as Sout XV. They were found by a race of a mysterious technologically advanced aliens. Within weeks of their discovery, these aliens had built containment suits out of a silicon-based material. With the "creation" of this new species, the Sonorosians began to soon thrive after the materials and technology left behind by the mysterious race. Within centuries, the Sonorosians became common place and were considered a proper species by the galaxy itself. The species are considered very intelligent but they can also be very competitive among their own kind and other intelligent people. The Sonorosians are known inventors and are highly respected among other species. Home Planet Sout XV is the home planet of the Sonorosians and a massive, breath-taking planet that is a big tourist location. The planet is filled with breath-taking canyons displaying beautiful layers of multi-colored strata from their gradual formation over the ages, majestic gorges and technologically advanced cities within the ground. Going from top to bottom, Sonorosian cities are hidden within large canyons to avoid predators and criminals. In fact, only native Sonorosians know where the location of the cities are, not even the tourists are given locations. The planet may not be filled with unique resources, but it's home to groundbreaking technology that the Sonorosians display and share among other species in the galaxy. With a beautiful environment and skies, the planet is a sight to behold for artists and tourists alike. Despite the name, there are only seven known Sout planets. The name itself is a mystery as it was named by the mysterious species that had visited the planet and created the Sonorosians. But even then, no name change is inbound. Abilities & Weaknesses Echo Echo can scream at audible to ultrasonic frequencies capable of overloading machinery and stopping projectiles in mid-flight. This also includes abilities such as the usage of echolocation, vibration detection, force fields via sound and the ability to manipulate the frequency. Along with this special ability, Echo Echo can also duplicate himself to a high limit, though not infinitely. Echo Echo has glaring weaknesses, that being that he's not very durable. With his containment suit not built for combat, he has as much durability and strength as Sif Hunderson does. His suit can be crushed with enough force and his strength doesn't go beyond Sif's. Appearances Trivia *The voice actor for Echo Echo is Dee Bradley Baker, based on his portrayal of Echo Echo in Ben 10: Alien Force (2008). **However, the specific voice chosen for Echo Echo can only be found in Season 1 of Ben 10: Alien Force, more specifically in episodes like Ben 10 Returns: Part 2 and Kevin's Big Score. *''Echo Echo's design was based off of the ''Flash costume in the Justice League movie. Though primarily with the intention to make it look like a proper containment suit. Gallery